wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Orla Quirke
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Orla Louise Quirke (called Lou by her Magisterium associates) Age: 21 Date of birth: January 21st, 1983 Blood: Pure Wand: Ivy, dragon scale core, thirteen inches, very stiff and good for hexes Alumni: Ravenclaw 2001 Affiliation: Magisterium Home Life Mother: Leanna Prewett-Quirke (pureblood, deceased) Father: Douglass Quirke (pureblood, deceased) Siblings: None Other family: Assorted Grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. She has a maidservant named Matilda. Relationships with each: Leanna and Douglass: Well, they're her parents. She didn't hate them. She used to see them on holidays. Well, holiday. Orla went home Christmas and that's really it. She just wasn't as close to them as one could be. It's nothing that they did to her, it was just simply a disconnect when it came to way she was raised. She was raised more by her tutors and instructors, usually only seeing her parents at dinner. They cared about her, but that was the way they'd been raised and as such, she was treated the same way. Home: Her parent's apartment in Diagon Alley, a surprisingly well appointed flat in the Whitechaple District in London, and the Quirke family home in Lincolnshire. Finances: Well off. She has both the trust her parents set up for her, plus the entire Quirke fortune, which is quite a good deal of money. Personal Life Personality: Orla is spoiled. She's used to getting what she wants five seconds after she requests it and if it doesn't happen she begins to wonder why. It's after she stops wondering why that she gets truly upset. Forget vacuuming in heels and pearls, that's her standard outfit for blowing up a train. Orla is wealthy and privileged and she knows it. She's got a very high opinion of herself. Not based upon any talent she might have, but simply based on her status in the magical community. She's rich, she's a pureblood, she doesn't feel as if she needs anything else though she's got it. She doesn't find herself to be particularly beautiful, she's more realistic than that, but she doesn't think it matters so much. The money makes up for it. She can be a bit of a snot sometimes, which is a nice way of saying that she can be a bitch. While not outright mean, Orla will at times make double edged remarks, give looks, and of course use her talents in ways that can certainly be interpreted as bitchy. She's nice upon introduction, but she quickly forms opinions of people even if she hasn't completely gotten to know them yet. She used to try not to associate with the 'lower classes' but with the associations she keeps now, it's pretty much inescapable. She can be lazy as well, due to this sense of entitlement she has. If you ask her to do something she's likely going to grumble with you before she actually goes out and does it. She doesn't really take well to authority figures (unless she's sleeping with them) at all. She likes to be in charge of her own business and her own affairs. She doesn't like people telling her what to do at all, especially if she thinks she has the better idea. Orla is happiest when ordering someone around, looking after her small cache of potion ingredients, creating some sort of new concoction, or kicking someone's head in. Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: Bisexual Strengths: She's quite brilliant at potions, really. She always was talented in the subject and it's proven in the fact that she can brew nearly anything. It's a skill she's pandered about and used to survive since her 'rebellion'. Orla is also built 'like a linebacker', so to speak. She's much stronger than she looks, throws one hell of an uppercut, and delivers a doozy of a roundhouse. She'll bite too, if the situation calls for it. This is to say, Orla is a fighter and not the sort you want to be stuck in an alley with. She's got brass knuckles, steel toed boots, stilettos, and she's damned well not afraid to use them. She's had a stereotypical rich-kid up bringing. She had a winter home in the city and a summer home in the country in an area were other rich witches and wizards took their summers as well. She can ride a horse and do it bareback (even though it's terribly unladylike). She's also rather good in archery with excellent aim. It does a person well to remember that she was a Ravenclaw and she's not and idiot. Weaknesses: Orla is stubborn as all else and that's been known to get her in trouble. She simply doesn't like listening to authority figures and God help them if she thinks that she can usurp them in some way. But, stubborn as she is, she's weak minded where it matters. A spell like Imperio can easily be cast on her and she'll do little good fighting it off. Her hearing is off due to childhood illness (a particularly bad case of Dragon Pox when she was five which destroyed her inner ear), so she hears better to her left than her right. It's a bit like having a blind spot and can be problematic at times. Flying is also something that becomes an issue for Orla. She just doesn't like heights at all and has a deep fear of falling from a broom. At least when she falls off a horse she knows she'll hit the ground soon after. Boggart: Falling without ever stopping. Patronus: A giant sloth Mirror of Erised: Amortentia Potion: Things burning. Anything. Paper, wood, brick, plastic… she loves the smell of burning things. Miscellaneous: Her voice changes. Not by magic, but through her own choice. She was raised to speak in a very proper manner, but she switches very easily between that and a rough cockney. Aesthetics Appearance: Orla isn't ugly, nor is she an amazing beauty. She can certainly look good, but it takes a bit of effort. She's five foot six, a decent height, but she's no stick figure. She's a curvy girl with wide hips and a rather voluptuous chest. Her complexion is rather pale, simply because she doesn't spend much time out in nature's rays these days. She considers herself lucky that she's finally outgrown teenage acne. Height: Five foot six Weight: one hundred and forty pounds. Hair: Dark, long, and straight. She has very prominent fringe that stops on just above her eyes. She usually keeps her hair pulled back in an ornate ponytail of some sort. Eyes: Brown Style of dress: Orla is always fashionable. Even when she looks a mess, it's a fashionable mess. She enjoys both muggle and wizarding fashion, but considers muggle clothes to be the most practical. She doesn't wear pants. With Orla it's most always dresses or skirts, though because she does everything in these clothes the hems, if you look closely, can sometimes be seen to be a bit frayed. But that's alright, she can afford new ones. She pairs these dresses with heels or nice ballet flats usually, though she only wears flats if she thinks there's going to be a fight. You'll never see her in jeans, sweats, teeshirts, or sneakers. She considers all of that to be quite pedestrian. History Orla Louise Quirke was born to be a spoilt brat. She simply did not possesses the personality that would allow her to grow up the way that she did without coming out of it being a person with a horrible case of over self-importance. Born to Leanna and Douglass Quirke, Orla was given the best the moment she cried for the first time. The blanket the nurse wrapped her in and that she toted around until the age of five was a sheet made of Egyptian cotton with a six hundred thread count. She literally was fed with a silver spoon and during her mother's pregnancy the family had begun a bank account for the tiny baby. Between the trust and her parents' eventual inheritance Orla was destined to be an incredibly wealthy girl. Orla was raised to be a well-bred and marriageable girl and the training started at a young age. Unfortunately, she found little of it of use later. While teaching a five year old how to manage a houseful of servants and plan a dinner might have seemed prudent at the time, Orla found that ounce she grew up it wasn't at all practical. It was this overly ladylike up bringing that led Orla to her very rebellious nature. It wasn't that Orla was a tomboy –she really wasn't, as she too much enjoyed her fancy dresses, shoes, handbags, and all around pampering—it was just that she simply wasn’t interested. She found her true callings during the summers in Lincolnshire. The Quirke's summer home had been in the family for ages and because of it, summers have always been Orla's favorite season. Orla had only just arrived at the place during her seventh summer when she found herself getting into a fight with one of her male cousins. In her skirts and stockings, Orla found herself receiving quite a sound beating from the boy (who was later rounded up by an adult and given a beating of his own) and returned to her pristine bedroom with a fat lip and a nose dripping blood. Her uncle witnessed the event, though had little sympathy for the girl, telling her that magic was no substitute for a good ass-beating. He showed her how to how to throw a proper punch, where to kick, and how to make it hurt and then turned a blind eye at the end of the summer when she went back after the same cousin who'd beaten her up at the beginning of the summer. Summers continued to be the most formative experiences of Orla's pre-Hogwarts life. The fighting was only the beginning of it. She learned to ride, eventually taking joy in riding invisible thestrals around the grounds. She also found that she enjoyed hunting, or archery to be more specific. She was a crack shot according to her uncle and he encouraged the unladylike behavior in his niece. They were skills 'for the rich', yes, but they were still more useful than learning how to plan dinners. They were skills and hobbies that kept her out of trouble, for the summer at least, and kept her from accidental magic like so many inquisitive magical youngsters did. She was too enthralled in other things. When the time finally did come for Hogwarts she went off without any fuss. She was sorted into Ravenclaw like her mother (her father had been a Gryffindor) and soon found that it suited her quite well. Though she'd grown up in a magical household, magic hadn't been a great part of her upbringing so she wasn't as knowledgeable as some of the other students in her year. Luckily a bit of studying and perseverance helped and Orla caught up quickly. She didn't excel in every subject, but soon her talents in Herbology, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures shown through. She had little interest in History or Muggle Studies and while her Charms and Transfiguration were adequate Orla tended to understand the theory behind the spells better than understanding exactly how to execute them. She preferred potions anyway, agreeing with Professor Snape when he would go on during class about the wonderful subtlety of potions. She was very devoted to the study and by proxy, Herbology. She thought it was important to know how to raise her own ingredients. Care of Magical Creatures simply came naturally as she'd always had a thing for animals. The war came to Hogwarts during her fourth year and came to her home the summer after her fifth year. The family had gone to Lincolnshire for the summer as was usual, though Orla didn't know that her parents had only recently engaged in a disagreement with Death Eaters who had asked for both money and loyalty from the pureblood family. Her parents had refused both and in August of 1999 they paid for it. Orla was out riding with her cousins that evening when they came back at around half past eight it was to see a glowing, green Dark Mark floating above their house. It was the silliest thing they could have done, but the children all ran back into the house, desperately searching for their parents. They were lucky that the house was empty by this point. Orla eventually found her parents dead in their bedroom, a terrified look in their eyes. Orla went back to Hogwarts that fall a very wealthy girl. She was an orphan, but her friends would note that it hadn't seemed to affect the girl at all. She was still the same snobby Orla, except now she had more money and even more cause to be a brat. In truth the death of her parents didn't change her horribly (though some professors did report that Miss. Quirke was getting into too many fist fights for their liking), except for leaving her with a burning hatred for Voldemort and a resentment towards the Ministry who she didn't see as doing much towards the cause of defeating them. Orla didn’t work when she graduated Hogwarts in 2001, there was no point and she didn't have to, so she moved back to Lincolnshire. It was very likely that she could have gotten a job with a ministry due to her skill with potions, but she wanted nothing to do with the government and she openly snubbed the Wizarding government, staying far away from the elite social functions and fundraisers held that at one point she would have eagerly shown up at. She didn't like the Ministry and she didn't like the Death Eaters, it was hard to find a place where she fit in in the world what with the conflict brewing. With the London Quake she found herself pulled back to London and when she discovered that her family's townhouse had been partially destroyed she was not happy. It wasn't the Ministry's fault, but Orla was of the opinion that they should have done more to end Voldemort's reign. She'd lost her parents, aunts, and uncles and now she was going to have to rebuild a house. She was angry, there was no doubt about it. Even as she rebuilt her family's house she found the anger remaining. She needed a way to focus her anger and she soon found it. After asking her servants to keep an ear on the streets Orla managed to arrange a meeting with a member of the Droogs in mid 2004. Because of her money, status, and skills, Lou, as she became known in the underworld, proved that she fit in quite well. Orla has been traveling –'fact-finding', she calls it—in South America since August, but as November comes around she returns to London, happily supplied with several new potion supplies. Current Activities Piper should write something here. Please. Not. ACTUALLY. Something. Meta Player: Piper PB: Lily Allen Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Magisterium Category: Criminal Underworld